1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a print control apparatus, a print control method, and a print control program for processing a printing request from an application, forming print data which can be printed by a printer, and transferring the print data to the outside.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a printer control system in which an information processing apparatus and a printer can communicate with each other, as one of output processing methods of print data, a printer driver of the information processing apparatus has a scaling print function.
In the printer driver of the information processing apparatus, as shown in FIG. 3, it is necessary to designate a paper size 301 of print information which is inputted from an application and a paper size 302 of a paper which is printed by the printer. As a paper size of the printer (hereinbelow, such a size is referred to as an output paper size), only a paper size supported by the printer can be selected. On the other hand, since a paper size which is inputted from the application (hereinbelow, such a size is referred to as an input paper size) is a size of document formed by the user, there is a possibility that many sizes exist.
However, according to the conventional printer driver, the number of candidates of the input paper size and the number of candidates of the output paper size are equalized and they are displayed as a list. Therefore, usually, since papers of fixed large sizes which are not supported by the printer in a selection item list of the input paper size are not displayed as a list on a display on the host side, in the case where the paper of a document to be printed is formed by a paper of the fixed large size which is not supported by the printer, since the user cannot designate such a paper size by the printer driver, there is a case where he misunderstands that the print paper cannot be outputted. There is, consequently, a problem such that the scaling print function is not utilized.
At the time of the scaling print, even if the apparatus recognizes a situation such that the paper of the fixed large size which is not supported by the printer can be selected, with respect to the operation upon printing by the user, it is necessary to first select a setting of the scaling print, so that there is a problem such that the operation upon printing becomes complicated.